


Star Trek AOS Drabbles - Slash

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with various slash pairings in the Star Trek Alternate Original Series movie-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things remain the same. A double drabble.

It had been thirty years. More – thirty-two, to be precise, and here they were back at Starfleet Academy, as if they had never left. Or perhaps not entirely.

"I'm nervous," Jim confessed one evening, after he'd been pacing around until Leonard asked him in exasperation what was going on.

"Why? You've been a teacher all along, really, training up ensigns, teaching hand-to-hand in your spare time – you'll do fine."

Leonard patted Jim's shoulder. "The term doesn't start for two days. I have an idea."

He tucked a folded blanket into a satchel and slung it over his shoulder. Jim raised his eyebrows, but didn't ask any questions as Leonard led them to the bus stop.

Ocean Beach was as it had always been in Leonard's memory, cool and damp, and rather to his surprise he remembered exactly how to reach the Sutro Baths and the spot where they'd first kissed.

"Here," he said, shaking out the blanket and spreading it on a flat stone. "Sit with me."

They sat together, leaning on each other as they always had one way or another, and watched the sun set dimly red into the ocean, the sound of the waves wrapping them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell who wanted Jim/McCoy, blanket.


	2. Eyes, Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulu and Chekov each watches the other. A double drabble.

Hikaru watches Chekov sideways when they're both on the bridge. Although the instruments are ergonomically designed to promote good posture, Chekov always hunches forward slightly. Hikaru thinks it's because of his enthusiasm, his wish to do everything quickly and perfectly. He contemplates how brilliant Chekov must be, to have been assigned to the _Enterprise_ at the age of seventeen. He considers asking if Chekov plays chess, which Hikaru is only decent at although he is expert at Go. He wonders when Chekov will turn eighteen, and if he'll have the nerve to ask him on a date when that happens.  


* * *

  
Pavel watches Sulu sideways when they're both on the bridge. Sulu's hands caress the controls as if the _Enterprise_ were his lover, to be coaxed into giving him everything. Pavel wonders if Sulu wanted to be assigned to the _Enterprise_ , or if there was some other ship he hoped to serve on. He is very glad he managed to transport Sulu from the unchecked fall above Vulcan; Kirk too, of course, but he cannot imagine not having Sulu there. He wonders what Sulu would say if Pavel asked him to go on-planet together, the next time they have shore leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For emiime, although it's not exactly what she asked for.


	3. Fundamental Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pulls are almost impossible to resist.

It was as if Hikaru were a gravitational force himself. Not as strong as the singularity that had destroyed Vulcan, no, for to begin with Pavel could have escaped if he had wanted to, but nevertheless he drew Pavel into his orbit, spiraling closer and closer.

Hikaru's voice was warm like a sun when he spoke to Pavel alone, and the light of all the stars shone in his eyes. When Pavel yielded to the pull of attraction, their coming together had the inevitability of any two bodies caught by the strongest force in the universe: not gravity, but love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For hollycomb at the request of emiime, who suggested Chekov/Sulu, gravity.


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna's sent her father a gift. A double drabble.

Joanna's gift caught up with her father ten months into the second year of the mission. It had been intended as a birthday gift, and Leonard took it as such, late though it was.

He had to request a special table for his quarters to accommodate it, thankful that as chief medical officer he had the private space in which to do that, crowded though the room became.

Naturally, Jim's curiosity was aroused, and he came to see what all of Leonard's fuss was about.

"What is it?" he asked, fingering one of the pieces.

"Have you never seen a jigsaw puzzle before?" Leonard was surprised, although on reflection perhaps he shouldn't have been. God knew that stepfather of Jim's had not been one for providing toys and games to his wife's sons. "The pieces fit together to make a picture. This one has a hundred different pictures; the control box lets you choose which you want."

Leonard had left it on the one that Joanna had chosen, an image of a white frame house that reminded him of his grandmother's.

"I see." Jim poked at a few pieces, fitting two together. "Want some help?"

"I'd love your help." Leonard smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mistressofrohan, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, jigsaw puzzle.


	5. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk's in sick bay, again.

"Ouch." Jim glared up at Bones, injecting a hypospray into his neck.

"Don't ouch _me_. It's your own damned fault, as usual. If you ever return from an away mission without needing to be patched up in sick bay, I'll probably die of shock."

"I saved crewman Lassiter," Jim protested.

"No one else could have? Spock, maybe? Oh, never mind. You're probably the luckiest man in all of Starfleet. I just hope that luck never runs out."

As Bones turned to put down the hypospray, Jim grabbed his hand.

"I _am_ the luckiest man in Starfleet... because I have you."


	6. Everything's All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.

Leonard opened his eyes and blinked.

There was a boot not five feet from his bed.

It wasn't his.

 _What...?_ He frowned, confused.

From behind him a hand draped over his waist.

Memory came rushing back.

 _Jim._

They'd been drunk. _Very_ drunk. They'd weaved their way back to the dorm, barely holding each other upright, then Jim had tumbled into Leonard's bed, refusing to leave.

Afer a few hours of drunken sleep, they'd half-woken and... Leonard shied away from remembering, sure Jim must be revolted.

"Bones," Jim murmured.

"What?"

"C'mere and kiss me."

Just like that, everything was all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, "boot."


	7. Not Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "McCoy sat, holding his captain's hand."

McCoy sat, holding his captain's hand. He'd spent nearly two hours over Kirk's unconscious body, cursing and praying alternately as he cleaned and sutured the terrible wounds, Nurse Chapel as ever a steadying influence. The monitors would notify him of any change in Kirk's condition, but McCoy preferred to stay. The not knowing was the worst. The away team _might_ have beamed the captain back just in time, but it might have been just too late. McCoy promised himself that if – no, _when_ – Kirk regained consciousness, he would tell him he loved him, and not risk never having the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For secretsolitaire, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, "just in time."


	8. Thoughtfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Christmas, it's the thought that counts.

"You know what day it is tomorrow?"

"I assume you don't mean the stardate, so yes, I know. It's Christmas." Leonard pulled on his uniform shirt.

"Well done, Bones."

Leonard shrugged. "I'm just a country doctor at heart, and Earth's calendar still means more to me than stardates." He had also planned to give Jim a gift.

Jim came and put his arms around Leonard. "I have a special present for you."

"What?"

"I won't go on tomorrow's away mission." Jim chuckled. "So for once, you won't have to patch me up afterward."

"I'll appreciate that," Leonard admitted, kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the holidays, 2009.


	9. Drowning in Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes Jim makes Leonard feel as if he were underwater..."

Sometimes Jim makes Leonard feel as if he were underwater, no air to breathe. Jim is so full of energy, drawing all eyes to him, appearing to know what needs to be done and then doing it.

Leonard knows that isn't true; he recognizes how Jim's jaw sets when he's convincing himself, holds him afterward when Jim cries out his rage and anguish at every loss of each crew member.

So perhaps it isn't so strange that Jim sometimes makes Leonard feel as if he were drowning, because Jim _needs_ so much. But that's fair, because he _gives_ even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the_dala, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, underwater.


	10. Condition Grounded But Determined to Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has news for Leonard that's not exactly welcome. A double drabble.

"You're _what_?"

"I'm going to be captain of the new _Enterprise_ when she's officially commissioned," Chris said. Although he'd known about it for weeks, he'd put off telling his lover the news, aware that it would upset Leonard badly.

"I thought you were happy here on Earth, heading the command track at Starfleet Academy," said Leonard.

"There _have_ been aspects to this assignment that I've enjoyed," Chris acknowledged, stroking Leonard's leg. ""But I miss space. I miss commanding a ship, and I'm damned good at it. It was politics that grounded me, not my own wish."

He waited for a few minutes, but Leonard said nothing.

"By the time she's ready, you'll be through with Starfleet training yourself," said Chris. "You don't have the experience to be named as chief medical officer – that position is already allotted to Dr. Puri – but I can assign you to be second under him, if you're willing."

Leonard met his eyes. "It still scares me shitless to think about space travel, but as Jim Kirk once reminded me, Starfleet _does_ operate in space, and I'd rather be there with you than anyone else. So yes. I'll accept assignment to the _Enterprise_ , whenever she's yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For weepingnaiad, who wanted Pike/McCoy, politics. The title is from Pink Floyd's "Learning to Fly."


	11. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This much, all at once, wasn't quite what McCoy signed up for. A double drabble.

Leonard let out his breath slowly, trying to remain calm. Sickbay was still full of the victims of the Romulan ship's initial attack, there were shocked and grieving Vulcans everywhere (although how exactly you could tell a Vulcan in shock from one at any other time, Leonard wasn't sure; he simply made the assumption that they must be), and now the ship's captain lay on his operating table.

Chapel was cleaning Pike up when Leonard ran the scan. _Bastards._ The spinal damage was severe, and that wasn't easy to treat even with modern medicine.

His patient, unfortunately, was aware of the gravity of the situation. When Leonard asked him whether he felt the jabs on his feet and legs, the only answer was a mute shake of the head, and eyes filled with anxiety.

"We'll fix you up," Leonard said, putting every ounce of reassurance that he could muster into his voice. "I promise, Chris."

The name slipped out unintentionally; Leonard glanced around, but Chapel was fetching something from the far end of sickbay, and no one else was close enough to have heard. Leonard squeezed his lover's hand. "I promise," he repeated, and prepared for what he must do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For secretsolitaire, who asked for Pike/McCoy, preparation.


	12. Geekery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim was kind of a geek, as a kid.

"What did you do as a kid? Besides hot rodding in stolen convertibles?"

Silence stretched out.

"What, is it that embarrassing? I'm a doctor, man, you know I can keep secrets," Leonard said. "And hell, I preserved dissected worms using my father's best brandy."

"There was this old television show," mumbled Jim. "In 2 D. The local station showed it, and a few of us watched. We were _fans_. I could have told you anything about any episode. We even made up new stories sometimes."

Leonard shrugged. "What's a little geekery? What show, anyhow? Maybe I watched it too."

"Galaxy Quest."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For florahart, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, geekery.


	13. Golden Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory is golden, but the present is pretty good too.

"If you could have anything you wanted right now, what would it be?" asked Leonard.

Jim stroked Leonard's chest. "Fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Not from the replicator. I'm thinking of strawberries from a sun warmed patch, sweet as a summer breeze, and cream so thick it hardly needs whipping." His face was soft with memory.

" _That's_ what you want most, with a whole galaxy to choose from?"

Jim nipped at his neck. "You did say any _thing_ , not any _one_. For now I'm happy enough with these 'strawberries'," he licked one of Leonard's nipples, "and the 'cream' you give me."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For angela_snape, who wanted Kirk & McCoy, strawberries and whipped cream.


	14. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard doesn't enjoy waiting in fear, but he has no choice.

Leonard had asked Nyota what the odds were for success, but she only shook her head. Bad, then.

Now he paced outside the transporter room. All the patients in sick bay had been stabilized, so he belonged here, waiting for the captain and Spock to return.

When they did, Jim supporting a staggering Pike, there was no time to express his relief. It was not until hours later that Leonard could put his arms around Jim and kiss him again and again. He knew better than to ask Jim not to frighten him so in future. Jim couldn't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For inell.


	15. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their first night together.

Leonard woke with a start. For a second he thought that he was back on Earth, Jocelyn's body warm against him in the bed, but she had spent the last several years of their marriage sleeping as far away from him as the mattress permitted. Who…?

 _Jim._ Memory returned, stimulated by the unmistakable feel of a morning erection pressed against him. Leonard realized that he was equally aroused, and the recollection of last night enhanced his desire. Jim had finally persuaded him into bed, after all these years of friendship.

Now Leonard only wondered why he had resisted so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For secretsolitaire, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, "morning after".


	16. Hope of Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jim's self-sacrifice in saving the _Enterprise_ , Leonard hides his grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-watched _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ recently, and this resulted.

Leonard was more used to seeing the dying and the dead than he would have preferred, but it came with the territory when one was a doctor, especially the chief medical officer on a starship.

Treating shipmates with whom he had only a nodding acquaintance was a far cry from being presented with the dead body of his lover, however. He could show no more grief than any other member of the crew might. Since medical officers were not in the line of command, his relationship with Jim was not technically forbidden, but neither of them had wanted to make it public, either.

Thus Leonard clamped his teeth and refused to show emotion, pretending that he was as cold as Spock, as unresponsive as the long-dead Tribble squeaking… Squeaking. Not dead. _Not dead._ The serum from that bastard Khan's blood had brought it back to life. And that meant…

He hardly knew what he said, calling for a cryo tube, the only way to keep Jim's body and brain from deteriorating, yelling at Sulu that they had to get Khan back alive, that it was the only chance of saving the captain. And then—he could only wait, and hope.


	17. Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru can't reach a pod to evacuate the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For katmarajade, who asked for Star Trek, Sulu/anyone except Spock, prompt running through the corridors. I actually had TOS in mind when writing, but it could also easily be AOS.

The klaxons blared, the cool tones of the computer repeated, "Warning. Evacuation alert," over and over, and none of the controls responded to his touch.

He bolted from the bridge and down a corridor, trying desperately to reach an escape pod, but every turn took him back in the wrong direction.

"Hikaru. Hikaru."

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere, louder even than the alarms, and he cried out, slamming his hand at the wall in frustration.

"Hikaru!"

With a gasp, he woke, his clenched fist caught in another's warm grasp.

"Pavel."

He leaned into the reassuring embrace.

"Thank you."


End file.
